Aventuras con Cora Mills
by Shanna Mills
Summary: Una serie de aventuras con Cora. Regina y Emma viven juntas varias aventuras con Cora, ya que acaba de llegar a nuestro mundo, se divierte y aterroriza con algunas cosas, y disfruta causando problemas. Idioma: a veces se habla de sexo. Fluff: Swan Queen. Cora es la mayor SQ shipper de todas. ES UN CRACK FIC


**Quiero avisar antes que nada de que este fic no me pertenece. Es una historia de la autora u/2648606/WitchyLove14 (witchyLove14, por si el enlace no se abre) quien tuvo la amabilidad de darme permiso para traducirla.**

 **sin más, os dejo el primer capitulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 1 Paseo Familiar en Coche

Este iba a ser absolutamente la peor semana de la vida de Emma. Ella lo sabía. Sólo había querido que fuera unas vacaciones en familia, y con eso se refería a Henry, Regina y ella. Habían hablado de ello, pero a Henry se le escapo delante de Snow y Encantador y después la llegó a oídos de Cora y se unió a los invitados, por supuesto.

Así que ahora el tiempo en familia consistiría en TODA la familia... lo que significaba que no iban a haber momentos sexys con Regina, ya que no serían capaces de escapar de ellos durante más de cinco minutos.

 _Que mierda mi vida_. Emma pensó para sí misma mientras lanzaba la última maleta a la camioneta. Ya que ellas han estado casadas por más de un año y habían estado hablando acerca de aumentar su familia, Regina insistió en comprar un vehículo más grande más seguro. Lo que significaba que la descomunal SUV Roja estaba justo afuera de la entrada de la mansión.

Después de lanzar la última maleta Emma se volvió a mirar hacia atrás a la casa. Pudo oír la voz de Regina a través de la puerta abierta, haciéndola reír.

"MADRE NO NECESITAS ESO" Regina gritó.

Silencio.

"PORQUE NO HAY NECESIDAD DE TUS DAGAS!" Regina gritó otra vez, haciendo que Emma riese.

Ella corrió a la casa y se asomó por la puerta. Cora había conseguido un apartamento justo en el camino de la nueva casa de Snow y Charming, que estaba en la misma calle de su mansión. Lo que significaba que los parientes podrían visitar en cualquier momento.  
Cora estaba de pie en el vestíbulo con una expresión confusa en su rostro.

"Pero, ¿y si las necesito?" Cora le preguntó con altivez.

"¿Y por qué caray vas a necesitar las dagas?" Regina preguntó con calma.

"Nunca se sabe! No voy a poder usar mi magia fuera de Storybrooke!" Cora se defendió a haciendo Regina alzar las manos en señal de irritación.

"Cora no necesitas las dagas, ahora ambas olviden el tema por favor antes de que mi mujer caiga al suelo de una hemorragia cerebral." Emma intervino.  
Regina dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de subir las escaleras para buscar a Henry.

"Puedes llevar una." Emma le dijo a Cora en silencio, por lo que la mujer sonrió brillantemente antes de escoger su favorita y ponerla en su bolso , y con magia desapareció las otras lejos.

"¿Dónde están tus padres?" Cora le preguntó con curiosidad.

Ahora, aquí está la cosa, a pesar de que Snow y James habían logrado perdonar y seguir adelante con Regina, Cora era otro asunto. Cora estaba tratando, realmente tratando, de demostrarles que había cambiado, y estaba trabajando en ello, sólo que esto era un proceso lento porque Cora era... bueno Cora

"Está bien, estamos listos." Regina dijo mientras ella y Henry bajaban la escalera, su bolso en la mano y la mochila en la espalda.

"Genial, sólo tenemos que esperar que mis padres aparezcan." Emma murmuró con cierta irritación.

"Estamos aquí!" La voz de Snow venia de afuera, por lo que los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida de la casa.

"Déjame ayudarte a papá." Emma dijo corriendo hacia su padre para ayudar a acelerar el proceso de carga.

"Regina". Snow dijo con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba y le dio a su nuera un rápido abrazo. Se separaron y Snow revolvió el pelo a Henry antes de que sus ojos se posaron en Cora.

"Cora".  
"Snow".

Las dos mujeres se miraron la una a la otra con torpeza por unos momentos.

"No tienen que abrazarse" Regina dijo secamente antes de caminar hacia el coche para ayudar a su esposa.

"Saben que sí" Henry habló con una sonrisa taimada.

Las dos mujeres lo miraron con recelo antes de mirarse la una a la otra, moviéndose más cerca tentativamente antes de abrazarse torpemente. Cora dio una suave palmada a Snow en la parte posterior y cuando se alejaban ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa genuina, haciendo que la joven le devolviera la sonrisa.

"Mira, eso no fue tan malo!". Henry intervino felizmente antes de salir corriendo hacia el coche y con la esperanza de sentarse en la última fila.

"Cariño tu conduces?" Emma le preguntó regresando de donde todo el mundo estaba de pie.

"Sí. ¿Quién será el copiloto?" preguntó Regina curiosamente cogiendo las llaves de su esposa.

"Ma ven, siéntate conmigo!" Henry llamó desde la parte posterior, por lo que Emma sonrió antes de mirar disculpándose con Regina.

"Buena suerte". Emma dijo con una sonrisa antes de besarla suavemente en la mejilla y saltando para unirse a Henry.

Regina se volvió y miró a su madre y su familia política. Tenía los ojos fijos en James.

"No" Regina dijo señalándolo

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó James".

"Porque eres un copiloto terrible"

"Ella tiene razón amor" Snow agregó.

"Tú tampoco" Regina dijo a Snow a lo que la mujer le dió una mirada de ofendida.

"¿Y a qué se debe eso?"

"Debido a que estás constantemente gritándome, 'Regina ten cuidado con esa ardilla' , 'Regina ten cuidado con ese conejo', 'Regina cuidado con ese pájaro que está a cientos de millas del vehículo' .

"Ella tiene un buen punto mamá, eres demasiado intensa cuando se trata de animales"

"TIENEN FAMILIAS!" Snow se defendió

"Sí y yo también y estoy segura de que mi esposa no estaría encantada si asesino a su madre por molestarme mientras conduzco!" Regina contestó

"Parece que voy yo entonces" Cora dijo con una sonrisa antes de saltar en el lado del pasajero.

"Este va a ser un largo viaje" Regina murmuró antes de dirigirse hacia el lado del conductor y Snow y Charming entraron al vehículo.

Regina se deslizó dentro y arrancó el coche, antes de dar marcha atrás vío a su madre.

"Mas te vale no tocar mi bendita radio"

"¿Por qué?" Cora le preguntó confundida.

"No te ofendas, pero Nana, tu gusto por la música apesta" Henry intervino con una risita, haciendo a Cora sonreír a su nieto.

"He mejorado!" Cora respondió fríamente cuando Regina salía de la calzada.

"REGINA AHÍ HAY UN CONEJO!" Snow gritó repentinamente haciendo que Regina pise el freno y todos se movieran hacia adelante con fuerza.  
Se dio la vuelta en su asiento y lanzó una mirada mortal a Snow, destellos púrpuras aparecieron en sus ojos.

"Lo siento" Snow murmuró hacia Regina, quien solo se giró y continuó retrocediendo.

"Gritas así de nuevo y voy a golpear al animal" Regina dijo con firmeza, haciendo jadear a Snow, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Avanzaron por el camino y pasaron rápidamente por la línea Storybrooke y Regina encendió la radio . Subió el volumen cuando empezó a sonar sweet Home Alabama por Lynyrd Skynyrd

" _sweet home Alabama, donde los cielos son tan azules , sweet Home Alabama , señor vuelvo a casa contigo_ " la música revoloteó a través del vehículo causando Emma tararear en voz alta junto con la música, lo que hazo a Regina sonreir mientras la miraba en el espejo retrovisor.

"¿No hay ninguna otra cosa?" Cora preguntó mirando a la radio.  
"Por mucho que me encanta la música clásica madre, tu gusto en ella es absolutamente horrible" Regina comentó distraídamente.

"Emma trajiste tu iPod?" Cora preguntó mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

"Ahhh , sí" Emma paso su ipod adelante a su padre que a su vez se lo dio a Cora. Ella conectó el dispositivo y hojeó las canciones, sonriendo al ver a una canción. Presionó play, inmediatamente empezó a cantar.

" _It's going down fade to Blackstreet  
The homeys got abby collab creations, Funk like acne  
No doubt I put it down never slouch  
As long as my credit could vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me, ass out  
Tell me who could stop with Dre makin' moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving them ear-gasms with my mellow accent  
Still moving his flavor with the homeys Blackstreet & Teddy  
The original rump shakers_"

la boca de Regina se abrió , y casi se desvia fuera de la carretera cuando oyó a su madre rapear a la canción, con gestos y todo. Una vez que el coro golpeó ella comenzó a agitar sus manos en el aire.

" _Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo  
(hey yo that girl looks good)  
Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo  
(play on play on player)  
Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo  
(you're my kind of girl)  
Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo_

Regina continuó conduciendo pero sabía que todos los demás en el coche tenía las mismas expresiones, Cora terminó la canción antes de suspirar felizmente y desplazarse a través de una lista de reproducción de Emma.

"Oh, esto es bueno!" Cora Exclamó alegremente antes de presionar play.

" _Hey hey, you you I know that you like me  
No way, no way You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you I want to be your girlfriend  
You're so fine I want you mine You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time You're so addictive  
Don't you know What I can do To make you feel alright( alright alright alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right ( I'm right I'm right I'm right)_"

"¡Madre!" Regina gritó, sorprendiendo a su madre.

"¿Qué? Es una buena canción!". Cora defendió antes de desplazarse de nuevo.

"Cora has escuchado estas canciones?" Snow preguntó sorprendida. James todavía estaba aturdido en silencio, y Emma tenía la boca abierta de incredulidad.  
"Esa es mi Nana!". Henry llamó alegremente desde la parte posterior, por lo que Cora le sonrió.

"Sí, tal vez o tal vez no he robado el ipod de Emma de vez en cuando... lo que me hace recordar, tienen una lista de reproducción titulada, 'Canciones para follar a Regina ' eso no es de buen gusto."

Regina dió un frenazo y desvió el coche antes las palabras de su madre.  
"EW asco" Henry intervino.

Emma ni siquiera se molestó en cubrir sus oídos; Su boca se abria y cerraba con un intento de responder, pero sin éxito.

"TIENES UNA LISTA DE REPRODUCCIÓN?!" Regina le gritó desde la parte delantera.

"Emma" Snow gritó en desaprobación antes de dar vuelta y ver de frente a su hija.

"Yo no necesito saber eso", Dijo James.

"Sé que tú y mi hija disfrutan del revolcon y jugueteo ocasional, pero ¿es mucho pedir hacer el amor con ella?". Cora le preguntó sin vergüenza desde el frente.

Antes de que Cora terminara su frase Regina lanzó a Emma un par de auriculares a prueba de sonido de su bolso, para que se los pusiera a Henry, lo hizo justo antes de que Cora dijera 'revolcón'.

"Hey!" Henry gritó pero Emma miró hacia él.

"Nosotros sí hacemos el amor!" Emma se defendió de la parte posterior.

"En serio no necesito escuchar esto." James murmuró.

"Regina?". Preguntó Cora, esperando algún comentario de su hija.

Una cosa acerca de Cora, ella no era tímida sobre el sexo... Regina tampoco, pero ella guarda ese tipo de cosas para el dormitorio, no delante de su madre y suegros.

"Sí madre hacemos el amor, con el jugueteo de vez en cuando" Regina comentó, con un rubor arrastrándose hasta su cara.

"Gracias a Dios, no quería que mi hija te trate como un juguete sexual". Snow intervino, haciendo que todos se voltearan a mirarla.  
Cora se dio la vuelta y le dio una mirada de aprobación.

"Este es el viaje más incomodo de mi vida". Emma gimió.

"Dímelo a mí" James estuvo de acuerdo.

"Madre, podrías dejar de análizar la vida sexual de Emma y la mía?" Preguntó Regina, el rubor todavía en su rostro, pero su voz se mantuvo firme.

"Sí ... por ahora. Vamos a reproducir algo de esa lista de reproducción" Cora dijo con alegría.

"Sí, por favor, quiero oír que cochinada de musica escucha mi hija". Nieve concordó.

"Acabas de decir JUGUETE SEXUAL sin ruborizarse y estás llamando a mi música COCHINADA?". Emma gritó indignada

Henry se sentó en la parte de atrás, mirando a los adultos que estaban gritando con claridad, pero no pudo oír lo que decían , así que en vez sacó su iPod antes de conectar los auriculares, algo tenía que escuchar.

"Oh, esta es una buena". Cora sonrió, aplastó play y comenzó a cantar.

" _Come and put your name on it  
Put your name on it  
Come and put your name on it  
Your name Bet you wanna put your name on it  
Put your name on it  
Come and put your name on it  
Ba-ba-baby  
It's not even my birthday, but he wanna lick the icing off,  
I know you want it in the worst way"  
Cora sang happily, "Can't wait to blow my candles out,  
he want that cake,  
cake, cake, cake, cake,  
cake, cake, cake, cake,  
cake, cake, cake, cake,  
cake, cake, cake, cake_"

Cora started to dance along with the song.

" _(Bet you wanna put your name on it)_ ", agregó en una voz más grave, antes de continuar.

" _Ooh baby, I like it, you so excited, don't try to hide it, imma make you my bitch_ ".

Regina miraba horrorizada como su madre cantó la letra.

"En serio, Emma? Birthday Cake!" Regina gritó más alto que la música y el canto de su madre.

Emma sonrió tímidamente antes de unirse con Cora. Ojeando Regina al frente mientras ella cantaba.

" _Girl I wanna fuck you right now, been a long time I been missing yo body_ " Emma señaló en la delantera a Regina,

" _lemme lemme turn the lights down, when I wanna go down it's a private party oohh_ " ella llamó la atención de Regina en el espejo y le guiñó un ojo.

" _And it's not even her birthday, but I wanna lick the icing off, give it to her in the worst way, can't wait to blow her candles out, I want that-_ ".

Emma y Cora tomaron aire antes de cantar el coro juntas

" _Cake, cake, cake, cake,  
Cake, cake, cake, cake,  
Cake, cake, cake, cake,  
Cake, cake, cake, cake,  
Ooh baby, I like it,  
You so excited,  
Don't try to hide it,  
Imma make you my bitch_",

Regina sintió que su rostro se ponía rojo y estaría mintiendo si negara que no estaba pensando en ser lanzada sobre el sofá mientras Emma estaba ocupada haciendo con ella lo que quería. Sería una gran mentira.

Regina trago saliva espesa antes de Cora fue pusiera pausa, y detuvo la música.

"Tenemos que cambiar la canción, Regina tiene una- como es la expresión, 'una erección femenina?"

Cora preguntó con confusión, causando que Regina desviarse el coche una vez más.

"CONEJITO!" Snow gritó de repente, haciendo Regina virar el coche de nuevo en la otra dirección.

"MALDICION SNOW!" El grupo lanzó un grito cuando volvieron a la carretera.

"Regina tienes otro par de esos auriculares?" Preguntó James, ya tenía conocimientos suficientes sobre la vida sexual de su hija para toda la vida.

"Tienes suerte, si tengo" Regina sacó otro par de su bolso y se los entregó a James.

James suspiró feliz ya que el ruido en el coche fue silenciado.

"okey otra cosa". Dijo Cora.

"Por favor, no escojas nada más de esa lista de reproducción" Regina dijo firmemente a su madre.

Con un giro de ojos y un suspiro Cora estuvo de acuerdo, hojeó otras canciones.

"Oh ésto será bueno!" . Cora Exclamó , presionó play.

" _Jump out your car in the middle of the street  
Open up the truck let the base beat  
Go ahead, go ahead,  
You gotta walk up in the club bear-footed  
I like that booty you know where to put it  
Go ahead, go ahead.  
Now mamma you look so professional I'm followin' you sweatin' you  
I can't believe I'm doing what I'm doing  
What is wrong with my head go ahead  
'Cause baby I like how you're working it  
And watching you, you twarkin' it  
I'm trying get you out of this club and get you off in my bed  
Ohh, go ahead, yeah_"

Emma rió mientras Cora cantaba y la Snow se unió poco después. Una sonrisa divertida adornaba los labios de Regina mientras observaba Cora bailando lo mejor que pudo en el asiento. Nieve en el asiento trasero cantando a segunda voz

" _Now let me see the booty work, booty work,  
Booty work, boo booty work,  
Booty work, booty work, boo boo boo booty work,  
Go ahead, go ahead,  
Now let me see the booty work, booty work,  
Booty work, boo booty work.  
_ _Left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek_ ".

Cora siguió cantando y bailando, levantándose lo más que podía del asiento, en este punto Regina se estaba riendo histéricamente mientras miraba a Cora por el rabillo del ojo.

"Muy buena musica para entretenerse" Cora comentó al pausar la canción. Ella comenzó a pasar varias de las canciones.

"No tenía ni idea de que te gustaban este tipo de musica Cora" Emma comentó desde la parte posterior.

"Admito que me sorprendió al principio, cuando escuché algunos canciones de aquí" Cora dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar a Emma.

"No sabía que eras tan divertida Cora" Snow dijo con una risa, al ver a la mujer en una luz completamente nueva.

"Si, por fin se sacó el palo que tenía en el trasero" . Emma comentó, haciendo Cora levantar una ceja y a Snow reprimir una sonrisa,

"¿Qué es la verdad!".

"Creo que mi hija podría tomar algunas lecciones de mí." Cora agregó, mirando a su hija con intención.

"Disculpamé! Soy muy divertida" Regina comentó secamente.

"Nena, te amo pero eres un poco enrollada ... al menos en público" Emma dijo con picardía.

"Ella no es así en la cama?" Cora le preguntó sorprendida.

"¡Madre!" Regina gritó, haciendo que las otras tres mujeres se ríesen.

"No, ella es salvaje" . Emma dijo en serio.

"Oh Emma no necesito escuchar eso" Snow se quejó.

"Estoy sorprendida" Cora respondió Emma, mirando a su hija, que actualmente se sonrojaba.

"Ah, sí, habla sucio , es dominante, el combo completo".

" EMMA!" Regina la regañó, con el rostro tan brillante como una manzana.

"¡Es cierto!"

"NO SEXO POR UNA SEMANA!" Regina gritó , Cora y Emma ambas se quedaron sin aliento.

Regina volvió a mirar a Emma a través del espejo y sonrió, satisfecha de sí misma.

"Pero, pero , pero... " Emma se fue apagando con un mohín.

"Eso fue grosero" Dijo Cora.

"Bueno, ella tiene que aprender que no arrojan los detalles de nuestra vida sexual" Regina defendió.

"Lo siento" Emma dijo en voz baja.

Regina no quería mirarla por el espejo, ella sabía que iba a ver un puchero y ojos de cachorro y cedería de inmediato.

"Gina". Emma intentó de nuevo.

"Ahora estás siendo malvada" Cora comentó, mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre Emma y Regina.

"Bebeeeeeee" Emma gimió.

Regina finalmente la miró, suspiró cuando vio la mirada adorable. "Lo siento, no quise decir lo que dije". Regina se disculpó, volviendo sus ojos de nuevo a la carretera.

"Dile que la amas" Añadió Cora.

"Te amo" Regina dijo con sinceridad, su mirada directa a la de Emma en el espejo.

"Yo también te amo" Emma respondió alegremente.

"¿Qué más pondrás Cora?"

"Bueno, yo quiero que mi hija tenga un poco de diversión con esta" Cora dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Regina y aplastando play.

" _They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_"

Regina sonrió y para demostrar lo que dijo anteriormente acomodó su postura en el asiento y se apoyó su brazo sobre el volante, agarrando el volante y conducir con una mano mientras cantaba la canción.

Cora dejó escapar una risa encantada al ver a Regina relajada; Emma parecía bastante contenta también. Snow rebuscaba a través de una de sus bolsas y sacó una gorra de béisbol y la puso en la cabeza de Regina, de lado, por supuesto.

Regina se rió al verse con eso. Sabía que parecía absurda, pero eso hacía a Emma feliz, y que era suficiente para ella.

Cora agarró el otro sombrero que se le ofreció Snow y puso el suyo en la misma manera. Madre e hija en el coche, los sombreros de punta al lado cantando Riding Dirty.

Cora agarró uno de los pares de gafas de sol de Regina y se las puso, entregando el otro par a Regina. Emma no pudo evitarlo, le entregó su teléfono a Snow, quien maniobró lo mejor que pudo para obtener imágenes de las dos mujeres.

Riendo cuando vio las fotos y se la entregó a Emma.

La canción se acabó y Cora se quitó el sombrero.

"¿Hay más canciones como esa para tocarlas? Porque si es así dejo el sombrero" Regina dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo haría, pero parece que estamos aquí querida" Cora comentó con una sonrisa.

Las cejas de Emma se levantaron por la sorpresa, ese viaje en coche fue mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba.

"Vamos a tener que viajar así más a menudo" Regina comentó, apartó los ojos de la carretera durante un minuto.

"ARDILLA!" Snow chilló.

Regina desvió el vehículo por lo que pareció la enésima vez ese día.

"MALDICIÓN SNOW!"


End file.
